Enough
by Yuki 45
Summary: Its A New Year, What's to become of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura Chapter 7 Final Chapter
1. The New Guy

**This chapter is mostly about Naruto and Sasuke, so if other characters in here is not talked about much, **

**I am sorry and hopefully they will be properly introduced in chapters to come.

* * *

**

**_Enough Chapter :__1_****_The New Guy: _**_Intro_

It was a harmonious day for everyone.

The sun was conspicuously excellent, the birds were tuneful and the air was naturally wholesome.

**_-Suddenly-_**

Everyone cleared the path of the orange blur coming through

**_-It was a young man…?-_**

A few couldn't move fast enough and almost got ran over by the boy dashing through.

In a quick flash the boy starts leaping from building to building, He then lands ahead of two tall, wooden double doors…

Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto with his cheerful and boisterous personality he stands 5, 7 nicely built with light tanned skin.

Naruto has deep rich, blonde, spiky hair and intensive 'to die for' blue eyes. 17 yet has no real relatives, Naruto is looked after by Iruka Umino.

"Come on I can't be late for class again!" Naruto yells as he hurries down the halls.

He then walks up a flight of stairs grumbling about work.

"…..homework…homework…..eh….I can't remember if we had homework this weekend or not……."

Naruto turns to walk up the rest of the stairs, but he was stopped by a dark figure waiting at the entrance.

"….Naruto……." the voice was deep, echoing off the walls.

Before Naruto could make out the strange figure, there was a rustling sound and the dark figure was gone.

"huh…?"

Naruto stretched the back of his head slowly, and then he hunched his shoulders and continued to walk up the stairs

"hmmm…"

**The New Guy:** **_Part one_**

As Naruto opened the classroom door, a punch was thrown straight at him.

"What the-!"

_**-"Disturbance in the Building… searching location"-**_

Naruto blocked the punch with his left hand, pushed it aside and tried to land an uppercut on the attacker with his right, but stopped.

"Gai-!"

Naruto was hit with a flying kick straight to his face.

"Dainamikku-Entori!" (Dynamic Entry).

Gai Maito, a very tall man with bushy black eyebrows and a round shaped hair do. Gai is in his early thirties and is strongly built.

The members of Team Gai primarily concentrate on physical attacks and weapons.

Gai is into the 'strength of the youth' and motivation, he also loves to talk about his fights with his rival Kakashi Hatake, and his loveable student Rock Lee.

Naruto slammed into the lockers. Gai walked out of the door and up to the now, injured Naruto.

"Oh it's only you Naruto, I though it was an intruder trying to sneak up on me"

"At school?!" Naruto yelled as he got up and wiped the blood from his nose.

"What the Hell do you mean with 'It's only you' crap?!"

_**-"Target Locked"-**_

Naruto suddenly stopped moving and was slammed against the lockers by his neck.

A heap of smoke clouded Naruto and when he looked up, he was surrounded by a group of ANBU guards.

One of the leaders spoke,

"As one of the ANBU guards there will not be uproar in this school, understood Naruto Uzumaki?"

The ANBU guards, ruthless members of the school system, they keep order and peace at the school at all cost.

Telling them apart is easy- they're the only ones wearing well armed suits and masks.

Naruto…immobilized

_** 'Can't breath…'**_

"Ah!"

"Easy there, this kid didn't start anything" As Gai exampled what happened, the ANBU let's go of Naruto's neck.

"Forgive me Uzumaki, and let this not happen again Gai" with that said and done the ANBU guards disappeared and Naruto was glaring at a very sorry Gai.

"I'll make it up to you Naruto, sounds good?"

Naruto then wiped off the blood, "Sure, you can make it up,

_**-During Class-**_

As Gai finished up the lesson, the door opened slowly.

"How may I help you young man?"

Just as he said that, the class noticed someone walking in. His hair was long and black; down in the front and bristly in the back, he was about 5, 8 and had sharp, dark blue eyes.

"….My name is Uchiha Sasuke…" his voice was smooth and calm.

Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke is apart of a famous clan, The Uchihas'. The Uchihas was murdered by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke trains and lives with Kakashi Hatake.

Gai shared a few words with Sasuke outside of the class room, then returned.

Gossipy whispers started to fill the class room.

"Alright Class, quiet down, Sasuke tell us a little bit about yourself." Gai suggested.

Sasuke lets out a frustrated sign and walks to the middle of the classroom.

"...I have a few things I like, a lot of things I hate...I've come to this school to learn and gain as much as possible …"

The room was filled with utter silence……….

"Thank you Sasuke …" Gai clapped his hands.

"Alright take a seat next to…Naruto. Naruto raise your hand so he can see."

Naruto looked up and raised his hand.

Sasuke glares slightly at Naruto as he walks up to him and takes his seat.

Naruto turned to speak to Sasuke "Long time, no see Sasuke"

_**Slience……**_

**_[There is a sideline story to why Sasuke it doing this to Naruto, comment if you want me to add it]_**

It's been 2 months and Sasuke still hasn't spoken a word to Naruto.

Naruto got the hint that Sasuke didn't want to talk and waited till the end of the day to try and discover out why.

"Sasuke you got a got a minute?"

Sasuke started walking down the hallway, turning his back towards Naruto.

"Naruto, why should I speak to you of all people? You proven to me you're not worth my time…"

"You got something to say to me Sasuke?"

The vibe around the two boys was becoming apprehensive. Groups of students stopped to look from afar, and then it became a crowd at hallway.

Sasuke stopped and turned to face Naruto

Naruto continued

"I think you got a lot of shit to say at the moment Sasuke, why don't you fucking say it!"

Saskue closed his eyes slowly

"Your too weak…" Sasuke started to chuckle and smirk.

**_'I'm really turning out like my brother…'_**

**_-There is a Disturbance on level B, Targets searching…-_**

Then Sasuke did some hand signs "Katon ,Housenka no Jutsu!" _**(Fire Element ,Mythical Firebird Technique)**_

Fireballs appears and charges towards Naruto.

**_-Targets locked…-_**

Naruto jumped away from the fireballs and was getting ready to summon shadow clones but it never came because someone grabbed his hands and held him to the wall.

Naruto eyes widen…he saw a glimpse of sliver hair….

_**'Kakashi…?'**_

Kakashi Hatake aka The White Fang, Kakashi has snowy, white hair, he is in his late 20's and wears a mask over his mouth and on the right side of his face.

He is also a teacher at the school. Kakashi is easygoing, un-fazed by the actions of others, and appearing to be half-asleep, he is rather late for work and reads a book called Icha-Icha Paradise.

He is initially portrayed as a detached and apathetic figure, but his loyalty to his friends and students becomes increasingly apparent.

"That's enough Naruto, Sasuke."

Sasuke was then slammed to the floor by one of Kakashi's clones. His voice was deep and smooth as he spoke

"Now...you two will have to spend some nice time after school with me and another teacher…"

Kakashi let them both go and started walking towards the students.

"Clean this mess up while I get theses kids to class…Now!" Kakashi ordered

Kakashi then turned his attention to the crowd that was watching.

Smiling brightly underneath his mask

"Move it along students before you end up just like them…."

All the students started moving away from the scene.

* * *

**_The New Guy:_** _**Part two**_

After school Sasuke was sent to Kakashi's class room and Naruto had to go to a different class room for detention…..

_**Sasuke-**_

"Kakashi-sensei I was only practicing with Naruto" Sasuke said as he sat in a chair in front of Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you know Naruto isn't the one to pick fights with…that's why he was sent here in the first place"

Kakashi took a deep breath and started talking again.

"Sasuke, we'll start the rest of your training some other time, due to the fact you waste it fighting Naruto"

"I understand Sensei…"

_**'I wonder who Naruto was sent to…'**_

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow and walked towards the door

"Oh that reminds me…."

_**Naruto-**_

Naruto walked in the classroom to find no one in it. "Where is he…?"

Naruto took a seat and looked around the place; it was disturbing, gloomy and a little cold.

"Damn why I couldn't go with Kakashi-sensei..?" Naruto muttered

Then suddenly he heard a creepy, devious voice

"Now, now Naruto if you didn't want to sssstay with me then just sssay ssooo mmmmmm"

Naruto slowly turned around to see Orochimaru grinning at him.

_**'Those eyes...I can't move…it feels like I'm being squeezed to death...'**_

Orochimaru moved towards Naruto elevating him up on one of the desk.

" Narrrruto you look sssick…." He places his fingers on Naruto's back.

Naruto jumped off the desk moving far away from Orochimaru-feeling disturbing chills hunt his soul….

Orochimaru snickered loudly he walked towards Naruto again, leaning over he pats Naruto head and pulls him under his arms.

"What do you fear the most Narrruto……" He then lifts Naruto's chin and whispers

"Do you fear me Narrr-uto?"

Sweat started falling down his neck.

Orchimaru is a very tall teacher with long black hair, pasty and sickly looking skin, with a snake appearance and have purple lines above and under each of his snaky yellow eyes.

"Narrruto I've been working on this project and I would like you to help by keeping me company…."

Orchimaru then reaches up to rub Naruto's cheek.

Naruto moves once again from his reach.

Orchimaru yawned "I don't like when the world to me seems to stop stirring and gets boring….it makes me want to do something desecrating…."

Orchimaru walks towards Naruto.

Naruto then steps closer to the door.

_**There was a sinister silence ………..**_

Naruto then puts on his best kind-hearted smile "Umm well I guess I better go then its getting late…and stuff like that"

Orchimaru then slams Naruto against the door

"Are you scared of me Narrruto?" Orchimaru opened Naruto legs.

"……w-what are you doing sir..?" Naruto avoided looking at Orchimaru and grabbed onto the knob.

"….You don't have to talk right now Narrruto just …'relax'..." He chuckled deeply.

Naruto was capable of opening the door and slided out before Orchimaru tried more.

Just then Sasuke walked up to the door where he saw Naruto bust out with a stunned look on his face.

_**'What is up with this idiot now…?'**_

Orchimaru walking out, Sasuke himself didn't feel right around him .

"Ohhh my, is it not the Uchiha….Yes Ssasssuke…..What can I do for you Ssasssuke..?" Orchimaru said with a wide grin.

Sasuke had a despised look on his face

"I came to get Naruto and tell you Kakashi said he can leave"

_**A Pause**_

"Well, well it seems our little time has ended Naruto, maybe next time we can finish up on this eh….?"

Orchimaru finally walked back inside the classroom, he closed the door.

"Night….boyzzz"

_**The New Guy: Part three**_

Naruto was running as fast as he could, jumping over buildings and shops to get home.

Little did Naruto know, someone was following him….

**_'Hn Naruto …'_**

Naruto then stopped on a tree trunk, looked around and jumped into an opened window.

"Home"

_**-Later that night-**_

As the wind swings the curtains freely from Naruto's window… Sand starts to fall inside.

_**Ssssssss..sssss…sss**_

A dark figure steps from the shadows and into the moonlight.

Gaara of the Sand, Gaara is about 18, has spiky, red hair with a tattoo above his left eye.

Gaara has two relatives and doesn't talk to them at all. With his highly divergent personality, Gaara isolates himself from everyone and shows no sympathy for others.

Gaara walks up to Naruto and watches as he sleeps peacefully.

"Naruto….. Your mine…" he mutters and just like that he disappears with the sand surrounding him out the window.

The lights clicks on from the hallway and Iruka Umino steps into Naruto's room.

**_'hmmm I swore I sensed someone here'_**

_**End of Chapter: New Guy

* * *

**_

**I really like to know what you think about my Story! -**


	2. Keep Your Eyes Wide Open : Part One

_**I thought of just adding another chapter**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Keep Your Eyes Wide Open_: Part One_**

Naruto woke up the next day and found sand on his floor.

As he walked around sand got in his toes.

"How did sand get in here..?"

Filled with thoughts for the morning, Naruto toke a quick shower.

"Naruto, come here for a second!" Iruka yelled from downstairs. Naruto threw on his clothes and walked into the study room.

"Naruto, Good morning"

Iruka Umino, with his relaxed appearance; 5'9, cool brown eyes, light skin and dark brown hair in a ponytail. Naruto thinks of Iruka as a father figure Iruka in turn has great faith in Naruto's potential to be a great ninja.

"Good morning, I had to stay after school, cause I started a fight with Sasuke."

**_'Uchiha uh… when did he join the school?'_**

"Its ok Naruto, just make sure you keep it cool next time" Iruka gave Naruto a pat on the back. "Be careful when you come home late ok Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and gave Iruka a warm hug

"I will"

After finished talking to Iruka, Naruto ran back upstairs to get ready to leave.

Naruto had enough time to clean up the sand, and afterwards jumped out of the window and started on his way.

As Naruto walked down the street he saw the ramen man.

"I should get some ramen before I go to school….Kakashi-sensei will be late as always anyway."

Naruto took a seat inside the shade

"How are things going old man?" Naruto asked

"Hey Naruto, everything is the same…" He handed Naruto a bowl of ramen.

"Here you go Naruto, On the House"

Naruto gave his thanks and started eating.

While Naruto was eating his ramen, he noticed two men in red and black.

"Hey Old Man, who are those two up the road, in the black and red coats?"

"Hmmm I think their called the 'Akatsuki' gang or something…"

Akatsuki members dress in similar clothing: a long, dark cloak bearing red clouds and a red interior with a chin-high collar.

All members also wear purple nail polish on their conical straw hats with small spike-like bells hanging from them also seem to be part of their outfit, but they seem to discard them after being seems to be an optional piece of the Akatsuki outfit, likely to further disguise their identities.

"Anyway you hurry up kid ones coming this way" One of them walked closer to the ramen shop.

As Naruto dashed his way to school the two watched him from the tree tops.

"Hey 'Weasel' was that him..?"

White unnerving eyes and Indigo hair….

Unspoken but still speaks enough, the young man standing next to the other… walking off with a pleasing smirk on his face.

"Lets go …"

* * *

_**Sorry it's really short but I just wanted to bring in my new characters.**_

_**Feel free to comment some more please -**_


	3. Keep Your Eyes Wide Open : Part Two

_**Ok I'm moving quickly with these Chapters cause really I should have been updated them! So in this chapter I skipped a few days from when Naruto saw the secretive Akatsuki members.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2 : Keep Your Eyes Wide Open : Part Two**_

Naruto did his normal routines this morning and headed out the door.

On Naruto's way to school he saw this guy sitting on the rooftop of the Ninja Academy building.

He jumped off, to the ground and was standing by the Ramen shop looking up at the sky

Naruto walked passed, then out of nowhere a gang of men came out and jumped at Naruto.

**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)**

'Naruto' disappeared and the men looked around confused.

"Haha slow-asses, how can you fall for a trick like that!!" Naruto jumped from above them and in front of their eyes was 30 'Naruto's'.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

**A few moments later…..**

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about- beating up the bad guys and getting some training in!"

Naruto jumped on the nearest tree and was about to go, but saw the same guy at the rooftop getting ready to fight a larger group of men.

'**Maybe I should go help him…'**

"No where to go now pretty boy" The leader stepped up with his fist tight, ready for a brawl.

"That's enough…… **Katon, Housenka no Jutsu**"

Next thing he saw was a blast of smoke and the men was all on the ground.

"Wow …." Naruto was speechless.

"Hn. Hey Kid" he called out to Naruto "My name is Itachi…try not to forget it"

'**Itachi…Who is he really… '**

"Sure…my name is Naruto" Naruto left

"Naruto…. Hn..."

Itachi with a smirk on his face, disappeared with the falling men…

As Naruto walked through the schools' halls, he felt someone watching him.

On his way to class he saw this skinny, tall guy with sliver hair, blue eyes and glasses.

He was sitting in a chair by the gym doors looking at him.

Naruto seen him time and time with Orachimaru during and after school and that was enough for him to keep his guard.

"Naruto how are you this morning?" his voice was kind and friendly.

"Umm it was busy…who are you?"

"Ohh am soo sorry, the names Kabuto and I work with your teacher Orochimaru, he told me a lot about you …"

Kabuto Yakushi. There's nothing really to talk about him, all is known is that he's a spy for numerous countries and organizations .

He laughed that last comment out but Naruto found nothing funny and sure didn't want this guy 'Kabuto' knowing anything about him too.

"Ok Kabuto, right?"

Kabuto turned his attention back to Naruto and gave him a warm smile.

"Sure thing Naruto I'll be seen you …"

Kabuto said as he got up and walked passed Naruto and down the hall.

Kabuto grinned and whispered, "I'll be seeing you a lot Naruto-chan"

_**End Of Chapter 2:Part 2

* * *

**_

_**Just bits and pieces being added in my story, sorry but I have to look over the rest.**_


	4. Keep Your Eyes Wide Open : Part Three

_**Chapter 2: Keep Your Eyes Wide Open: Part 3

* * *

**_

In Class….

Naruto walked in the class, he sat his stuff down and looked around the room.

"Hey Bushy Brows!" Naruto yelled as Lee was getting out of his seat.

Rock Lee, Lee's green jumpsuit and shiny mop-top haircut, and having already Gai's distinctive thick eyebrows (leading to the nickname of "Bushy Brow" or "Fuzzy Eyebrows"), are direct results of him modeling himself in his sensei's 's influence has also caused the reshaping of Lee's personality, and his dedication to his promises.

He is generally optimistic and believes that with hard work and passion, he can surpass a natural genius, but can be prone to depression when faced with is known for speaking respectfully to others and he is a member of Team Gai and the favorite student of team leader Mighty Gai.

"Hey Naruto…how is your strength these days?" Lee said, as he walked up.

"It's been great, I'm going training in a week with Ji-"

Naruto was cut off by the one person he wished was late like Kakashi

"Weell I think it'ssss time for classsssss Lee…"

Orochimaru appeared "Now go to yourr sssseat …eh?"

Lee said his good byes and went back to his seat.

The class got quiet and Orochimaru started his lesson.

'_**Deep breathes Naruto….it's only 90mins…..an hour and a half in this man's class'**_

As the clock ticks slowly towards Lunch time…….The bell rings and the students start to leave……

Orochimaru calls Naruto over to his desk to talk to him privately.

He motions for Naruto to come closer to him but Naruto stayed firmly still by the door

Orochimaru only hunched his shoulder

"Narrruto…..you never oncce looked up to sssee what I was teacching…"

He reaches his hands out for Naruto to grab, but Naruto made no action to touch him.

He lengthening his arms, he pulls Naruto closer.

'_**Dammit! My legs won't move….'**_

He lowers Naruto onto his lap and places his hands on Naruto's lower thigh

He whispers into his ear "Narruto…how I missssssed you sssso much mmm"

He then licks the corner of Naruto's lower ear.

"Maybe I can keep u after ssschool…..wouldn't that be fun…eh?"

'_**Why can't I move!?'**_

It was like Naruto's body was scared to move…to speak, all he could do was listen...and feel….

He then lifts Naruto up and lets him go

He snickers,

"Go on to lunch Naruto, you don't want you friends to worry too much about you, now do we?"

Naruto regains movement and pushed himself off of Orochimaru

"………" Naruto rushed out the door

'_**I'll get you for this, you dirty snake!'**_

Waiting for Naruto outside the door was Neji , and Lee.

"Hey Neji, Lee…." Naruto looked down at the ground.

'_**Byakugan' (Mind Read)**_

Neji Hyuga, Standing 5'9, Neji's pale lavender/white eyes and long, indigo hair is enough to put fear into anyone who looks at him directly. A member of 'Team Gai' and a child prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Neji use to believe in a fatalistic philosophy: that one's destiny is inescapable and that a weak person will always be weak, but now he abandons the idea of a predetermined fate, and resolves to get strong enough to never lose a battle. His cousin Hinata is the daughter of his uncle, the main branch leader, Hiashi Hyuga.

'_**Enraged ,discolored, hesitancy…..Naruto what did he say to you?'**_

_**Neji temple returned to normal…**_

Lee smiled at Naruto "Don't worry buddy I'm sure lunch will get you off your troubles"

'_**As if….'

* * *

**_

_**Lunch**_

"Alright I hope they have ramen today…..RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!"

Naruto yelled as they waited in line for lunch.

"Naruto calm the hell down will you!" Sasuke hollered as he could hear Naruto 20 people behind him.

A female's voice chimed.

"Well I was never the one to care what Naruto did, but I guess I can now, that you do Sasuke..."

As she giggled, she pulled Sasuke hand and led him to a table.

"Uh, do I know you?" Sasuke was getting a bit annoyed by her.

Her long blonde hair covered half of her face as she leaned closer on Sasuke's arm

"Hehe, my name is Ino Yamanaka"

Ino Yamanaka, Ino long blonde rich hair falls over her baby blue eyes and down her back of her rocking purple outfit. Ino was once Sakura's best friend and helped Sakura develop her own identity and self-worth, but Ino and Sakura developed a bitter, yet still unsuccessful, rivals over Sasuke's two eventually made amends and rekindle their friendship, but still maintain a competitive attitude towards each other.

As Ino cuddled closer towards Sasuke they heard someone scream

"What!?" Roared a girl standing by the entrance door.

The girl started flaming with jealousy.

"Get your filthy hands off of Sasuke, Ino you pig!"

The girl dashed towards Sasuke, leaped on the table, and grabbed Ino's hand, pulling her along and then throwing her into the nearest wall.

'_**Ino! No Man of mine is being touched by you, Pig!'**_

Ino pulls out a shuriken and uses it to hang on to the wall; she then jumped down and landed in Shikamaru's open arms.

Shikamaru Nara, his easygoing nature despite being a genius, making friends he finds 'troblesome'. Shikamaru is a longtime friend of Choji Akimichi, his fellow Team member, as he chooses to look upon Choji as a person rather than only considering his large girth. Shikamaru can devise complex strategies even in the heat of battle. However, his laziness frequently prevents him from applying his intelligence.

"See you later, forehead!" Ino waved as they walked off.

Shikamaru mutters "….Women are most troublesome..."

"You say something Shikamaru?"

He blushes and turns his face to the side " No…"

The girl lands back on the table, taking a seat next to Sasuke.

'_**That's right you Pig, You Better run, you Over sized wild boar-Mean ugly monkey/headed-'**_

"Sakura, I don't think that was necessary, I would have simply ignored her until it was time."

Sakura Haruno, Sakura's bright, now short pink hair, with light green eyes shines with affection for Sasuke (as always) but her 'love' for him sometimes blocks her judgment. Her resolves to become stronger by training with Tsunade, one of the 3 great ninjas. She displays highly developed skills from her training, and a more open disposition towards Naruto. Yet when's she's mad, you might want to hide.

"Oh Sasuke…."

The lunch lady looked straight in Naruto's eyes and said

"Well… Well if it isn't Naruto…and what can I get for you today..?"

Naruto put on one of the best grins he ever had and said "Ramen pleaseeee!!"

The lunch lady smiled at Naruto and went to the stove and poured some ramen in a bowl.

"Here you go sweetie …and what flavor?" she said as she handed Naruto his bowl and chopsticks.

"Mmmmm I'll take beef today" Naruto said and the lunch lady gave him beef flavored seasoning.

"Alright Naruto same time tomorrow..? She joked

"Hehe Believe It!!" Naruto laughed out and sat at a table.

"H-hhey Naruto-kun…" said a shy pale looking girl with white eyes

"Hi Hinata…Sorry can't chat right now got to go …see ya"

Naruto yelled as he finished his bowl and ran out the door.

"O…k..." That's all Hinata could say cause Naruto was gone.

_**End Of Chapter 2

* * *

**_

_**- Hinata will be introduced in the chapters to come, so sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**_


	5. Losing Control

_**Thanks again for the reviews and the alerts.**_

_**I really do want to thank all of you.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3: Losing Control**_

Late Afternoon: In a Forest ……A week later

_**(Small Lime)**_

Sweat drips all over Naruto's light colored skin….. Down his lustrous, and exhausted face.

Breathing heavily, the sweat races down his exposed jaw-tight chest….those sheltered abdominal muscles, flexing here and there….. following his every move….and yet sadly it disappears right pass his pant's line _**(oh sweat how I envy you)**_

Gasping softly, Naruto grabs hold of a tree.

"…If I can't get this damn thing right, he won't even stop to look at how improved I'm becoming"

Reaching up, he pulls a towel down, and hangs it over his durable shoulders.

"It should be time to go home now anyway, I guess I'll head over to Sasuke's and ask if he wants to practice later"

Just then Naruto felt an evil presence near him.

'_**Someone's coming my way …and fast'**_

The presence Naruto felt stopped for a moment….right behind him

'_**There!'**_

With great speed, Naruto's hand blazed a bright blue.

The bright blue blaze transformed into a whirlwind of controlled energy…

"_**Rasengan!"**_

A loud rumbling sound was heard as his hand made contact with the person…

Naruto felt something rough against his fingertips

'_**Sand…?'**_

"…..Mother…..don't cry, he didn't mean it…..he didn't know it was me…. Mother…."

The voice sounded like a wounded little boy, but then changed into a fearless killer

'_**Gaara?!'**_

"Naruto…you can't get away from me…" He said as some of his sand started wrapping around his arms and legs.

"Let go Gaara!!"

Gaarra stared at him then grinned

"Naruto…. you know when you sleep at night, you sleep as if you have no care in the world….like nothing can get in your way…."

Naruto's eyes widen.

'_**How did he-?!'**_

Gaara tightened his sand around him…. licking on Naruto's neck.

Naruto couldn't help himself and moaned up against Gaara's sand.

"You're….Perfect for the taking…"

Naruto starts to struggle in his sand.

Garra chuckles deeply knowing Naruto can't get out.

"What would happen if I touch you…here…?"

Garra asked as he was licking and sucking on Naruto's neck.

'_**Stop…Stop….Stop…..STOP!**_

'…_**..What's going on..?...I see myself….I-I see myself losing control….'**_

Naruto passes out

…_**.Time freezing around him…**_

_**Naruto's state of mind drifts off into darkness….**_

_**HAHA So your afraid Naruto!?**_

Naruto finds his face half way in a pool of water… "Wha….?"

He picks himself up…. "Where Am I..?"

Naruto turns around… _**'A cave….no….a colossal dungeon'**_

Something pulling him along…

He follows, turning into cell after cell…

He finds the largest of them all.

"What is this place!?"

The ground begins to shake, the walls begun to crack

"_**MAHAHAHA!, you don't know where you are boy!?"**_

Behind the thick metal bars was a beast….would you even call it a beast…..? ….More like a demon….

"Your- you're The Nine-Tailed Fox!"

'_**I been here before, now that I think about it'**_

I huge hand reached out and clawed at Naruto.

"Hey Watch it!"

_**If I wasn't trapped in this prison- Hell I would have Killed you where you stand!**_

_**Bitter Silence…**_

The beast only laughed

_**Even if I was able to Kill you right where you stand, I'll be only committing Suicide**_

"Why am I here!?"

Naruto stepped towards him….Boldly

_**You learn fast Naruto...**_

Bubbling pools of crimson energy began to pour out of the demons body

_**I Won't Sit Here and Watch You Be Handled like a Play Toy, You've Forgotten Who You Are and What I Am!...Letting People Taking Control of You is Unacceptable!**_

The Energy rushed towards Naruto ….suffocating him with power.

"Ahh it hurts!"

_**Everything will hurt you, if you let it!...Accept it, learn from it, overcome it Naruto, take it and make it…..this is your only way of living, if you don't keep yourself together I will break loose and destroy everything you and your disgusting village has ever accomplished!**_

Before Naruto could say anything, his vision went red.

* * *

_**-End**_

As Naruto wakes... Gaarra suddenly stops…….backing away from Naruto.

'_**What is this power!!'**_

Naruto's whole body is covered with a red energy force….burning away his sand

'_**Impossible!'**_

With fear, Gaarra disappears in his sand and Naruto falls to the ground.

"Pull back…."

Naruto was no longer glowing red…

Just as Naruto did this, Sasuke comes around the corner.

'_**Sasuke…'**_

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as he saw Naruto on the ground

"Baka you worked yourself again and you can't even move…." Sasuke said not knowing he sounded worried.

Just as Sasuke walked towards Naruto, Kabuto popped in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Hello Sasuke …and you too Naruto "He said as Naruto pushed himself up.

"Hey Kabuto and Sasuke" Naruto said as he walked passed them and vanished around the corner ….

"Umm Naruto must be having trouble with training ..."

Kabuto said as Naruto was no longer in 'his sight'.

"Hn...what do you want?" Sasuke said bitterly

"Ohh forgive me…Orochimaru wants to see you" Kabuto left without waiting for Sasuke's answer.

'_**What does that sick snake want with me…?'**_

_**End of Chapter 3: Losing Control

* * *

**_

_**Wow I really like this Chapter, if I do say so myself**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

_**Review! - Also thank you everyone for reading this far**_


	6. You decide or I will

_**Thank you for just stopping by my profile and letting me know! ^-^ Ok quickly, sorry for the delay.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: You decide or I will**_

_**Naruto-**_

Naruto raced to his house

Walking back and forward, recalling what happened not too long ago.

Naruto then flops on his bed

Stares at the ceiling…

Like the ceiling was going to give him the answers he so desperately wanted.

He closed his eyes

_**Falling into a dream, more then he can take…**_

_**The next morning……[small lime]**_

"NO!!" Naruto yelled as he shot up straight in his bed.

Naruto's whole body was shivering from pain

…His smooth light skin, paled and uncolored….covered with cold sweat.

Naruto gets up from his bed

"…Just a dream…"

He walks into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He then lets the warm water run for awhile

He takes his sweaty clothes off…

Stepping in the shower, Naruto signs as the water hits his body

Naruto muscles flexes as he rubs soap over his torso with his hands, the bubbles running down his body as it washes away….

_**Sasuke-**_

On the training grounds…

_**SPLASH!!!**_

Sasuke lands in a mass of water…..Now unable to move.

"Alright Sasuke lets see how far you'll go this time"

Someone yells from above the water

He watches Sasuke sink to the bottom of the river.

'_**Now all I have to do is get my hands free and swim back up to the top….that's too easy…. '**_

Sasuke brakes free and swims up to the top, only to find the top frozen solid.

'_**Dammit at this rate I wont be able to breath any longer'**_

"_**Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!!'**_ Sasuke movements were slow under water but he was able to burn a hole through the ice and jump out.

"Sensei… is trying to kill me"

More of a statement then a question

Kakashi gave a sweet smile

"Of course not Sasuke, I would have came and saved you. If you couldn't get out"

"Sure whatever"

Kakashi while shaking his head

"Always know what your up against Sasuke. Enemies fight with plenty of tricks up their sleeves and if you fall for it you'll get killed, so be careful and stay focus"

"Yes Sensei"

_**Naruto-**_

The shower stopped running…

Drying off in his room

"Ok 7:30, I have enough time to catch up"

Naruto got dressed and headed out the door to meet at the park.

_**Sasuke-**_

After training, Sasuke headed back to his house.

Sasuke starts thinking about what Orochimaru called for.

Clenching his teeth he spits

"That dirty snake…!"

_**Flashback with Orochimaru**_

"I have a question to ask you Sassuke…eh"

Orochimaru had this look in his eyes that gave Sasuke the creeps.

'_**No**_'

"Sassuke I have ssomething for you, you may like it…eh?"

Sasuke looks at Orochimaru with alertness not wanting to be fooled.

"What would that be Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke as he stood up from his seat.

"Well Sasuke I have word that your brother is around….Itachi"

'_**What Itachi?' **_

Sasuke snapped

" Why are you telling me about my brother?"

"Sassuke I can make you very strong…but myself wants something in return ?"

Orochimaru flicked his tongue out and quickly as it came, it went back in his mouth.

"....Mmm I'll give you power if you give yourself to me"

Sasuke face went from hatred to disgust

"Go Fuck Off"

Orochimaru only grinned at Sasuke's response.

"I'll give you until the next day to think about it Sassuke.. Until then, see you around."

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke slamed he fist on the wall " Damn you Orochimaru!

I don't need your power to finish my brother off….not yet"

'_**I still have Sensei'**_

_**Naruto-**_

"Hinata!!" Naruto yells as he saw Hinata about to train with Neji and TenTen.

"Hey Naruto!!" Hinata waves as she runs to meet Naruto half way.

" Hinata…I just wanted to make sure I said sorry for leaving like I did yesterday"

Hinata blushes

"I-its alright Naruto I'm use to it, but thank you"

Hinata gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and ran back to Neji and TenTen .

'_**Did Hinata just kiss me?'**_

Naruto felt his cheek and rubbed it softly

Smiling he yells

"See Ya Hinata!!"

Hinata turned around "Bye Naruto-kun!!"

Naruto ran off.

_**End Of Chapter 4: You decide or I will

* * *

**_

_**-YAaaaaaaaaaaaa lol Ok soo I didn't update as soon as I wanted but I was busy soo plz review.**_


	7. Naruto or Sasuke!

_**Good luck Naruto

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5: [Naruto or Sasuke?!]**_

Naruto was running through the city when he passes a hot spring.

"I have to stop here for a while anyway..lets see…"

Naruto looks around the hot springs

He could see the waterfalls and the steams from the rooms .

'_**That pervert should be in here somewhere…'**_

Naruto then sees a toad not to far, on a rock in the water that was closer to the woman's steam room.

"Man … things don't never change with him…pervert…" Naruto walks across the bridge

_**Poof!**_

"Huh?" Naruto said as he turned around to see what came out of the smoke.

"Come on kid! I'm doing research, now get out of here!" This man was tall and had long sliver hair.

Naruto sticked his nose up and pouted "Pervert you need to help me train!!"

The man was getting angry at Naruto and his insults.

He yelled

" The Name's Jiraiya-sama to you, now I told you I don't have time to be taking care of some snout nosed kid, who always messing with me and my research!!"

Naruto fed up with his lies, yelled right back at him.

"What?!! Research!! All you doing is looking at naked women in the fucking hot spring!!! Ya Lying Pervert!!"

As Naruto was pouting about, Jiraiya noticed the ladies were listen to Naruto complaints.

'_**Nooo Kid, they can hear you shut up!!'**_

The ladies started to scream "What a pervert?!! Ahhh! a pervert!!!"

"…That's not even-"

Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence because Jiraiya grabbed his mouth.

"Dammit kid now they heard you and are running out!!! Ok Kid you want training? I'll give you training RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW!!"

_**Sasuke-**_

Once Sasuke was done cleaning up he walked towards a few buildings.

There he saw Sakura, she was waiting by the ramen shop where they had meet Kakashi and Naruto at the training ground.

"Yo Sakura!"

Sakura eyes went wide and she looked everywhere else but him and playing with her fingers.

_**(A little Hinata habit going on)**_

"Oh Sasuke…"

"Listen Sakura I-"

Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips and wrapped her arms around him.

'_**Her lips…are soft but….'**_

Sasuke pushed Sakura away

"Sakura stop, this is stupid and don't even try your luck"

Just like that Sasuke walked passed Sakura and towards the woods

"Come on"

Unable to believe what she had done and how Sasuke reacted to it

She got up and helplessly followed behind him

'Don't worry Sakura….Next time for sure...'

'_**Yeah…Maybe….'**_

_**End of Chapter 5: [Naruto or Sasuke?!]

* * *

**_

_**Sorry I made it short but didn't have enough time and I would forget to post, if I just saved it.**_


	8. Problems along the way

_**Alright I have the time to do a little more of the story, enjoy!!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: Problems along the way**_

_**Kakashi-**_

Kakashi is walking down the road, about to meet up with his students.

'_**I thought I would want to come early….'**_

Kakashi stretched his arms and lets out a small yawn.

"But they would think somethings wrong, I'll just go check up on you"

Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke

Reappearing at the K I A stone…

Kakashi said as he sat some flowers by the stone.

"Just dropping theses off real quick, before I leave you"

He inhales slowly

"I guess I'm off…."

Kakashi smiled and disappears in smokes.

Half way to where he was going he heard noises coming from the hot spring.

"I wonder…"

_**Naruto-**_

"_**Ninpo marin jijizo!" (Ninja art! Underworld Spines)**_

Jaraiya hair grew into sharp spikes and went around his body.

Naruto yelled as he dodged for his life.

"Shit!!!!!!! Calm down I was just saying….AHHH!"

_**Poof!**_

"Jaraiya?...have you gone mad?"

Kakashi jumps infront of Naruto.

Jaraiya looked up at Kakashi and grinned.

"Nope…I haven't Kakashi, I thought I would give Naruto a lesson or two"

Kakashi looked at him then the trembling Naruto

" Ohh really?"

_**Ino-**_

Ino saw what Sakura did to Sasuke

"I know I saw Sakura go this way…or did I?"

Ino walked up the hill just to see Sasuke and Sakura.

'_**Why that little BOARD HEAD BITCH!'**_

"Fine I'll show you whose boss Sakura…._**Mind Transfer**_!"

Ino's body fell to the floor and she entered Sakura's body.

_**-Sakura Mind-**_

'_**Got you Sakura….and Sasuke'**_

'_**Ino…?!! Get the hell out of my body!!!'**_

'_**No! Who told you to kiss Sasuke?'**_

'_**None of your damn-GET OUT NOW INO-PIG!!!'**_

'_**Make me….'**_

Inner Sakura was released and it was hell

_**Ino-**_

"Ahh….Dammit!...My technique- but how?" Ino cursed out.

Ino was out of there and didn't want Sakura to find her.

_**Sakura-**_

"OUCH!!" Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring down on her.

"_**Woooo that Ino-Pig wait till I get my hands on her!!"**_

"You ok Sakura?" Sasuke backed up and lifted Sakura up.

"Y-yes thank you…." Sakura looked down.

"Sakura" Sasuke demanded for Sakura to look up and she did.

"I'm sorry but I didn't mean to say those things…"

Sakura could feel the water building up.

'_**Sasuke didn't mean it Sakura…he was just-'**_

'_**It's ok I understand…'**_

Sakura wiped the tears that was coming down and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke I'll be just fine…Now if you don't mind…"

Sakura moved aside Sasuke and started walking off. She stopped and turned her head to face him.

" Tell Kakashi I'll be back, he'll understand…" Sakura let one more tear fall down her face and then ran off.

_**Sasuke-**_

"Sassuke that'sss some sshow you put on there…eh"

_**Poof!**_

_**End of Chapter 6: Problems along the way

* * *

**_

_**After Ino is put out of Sakura's body, its Sakura's Inner Being talking to her  
**_


	9. Enough

_**Chapter 7: Enough**_

_**Sakura-**_

Sakura been walking for a while and she stopped to rest

"Sasuke doesn't love me, he never will"

She pulled a knife and held it firmly to her throat

'_What are you doing?!'_

'_**I am going to kill myself what does it look like it, nothing means anything to me anymore!!'**_

Yet Sakura never did anything…she just held it there crying "I'm soo useless"

"I can make you stronger" From the shadows emerged a similar raven haired knight

"Sasuke?" She quickly stood up

"No, I am Itachi" He extended his hand

"I don't think I want to go with you" Sakura took a step back

Itachi began to smile devilishly "Sweetheart I don't think you have an alternative in this offer"

Itachi's extended hand soon pointed a finger at Sakura

"Smile my sweet flower, you won't regret it…"

Sakura began to sway back and forth

'_**My head…I can't say awake any more'**_

Sakura then collapsed, falling into the arms of Itachi

"This keeps getting better…"

_**Sasuke-**_

Before Sasuke could react to anything his mind went blank and his body went numb

"Itachi….Let the gamessssss began eh"

Sasuke is gone

_**Kakashi and **_**Naruto –**

Kakashi and Naruto goes to the meeting spot to find a note laying on the ground

_**It Reads:**_

"Sssso are wondering what has happened to your lovely Sssasuke and Sssakura eh?

Mwahaha! It seems that a man that goes by the name of Itachi has ran off with your dear blossom.

As for Sssssuake I have him- I will train him to become the perfect body for me…if he stays alive long enough.

It is sad really…but in the next 10 years we will all meet again, hopefully in our true forms, farewell my lovely Foxx!"

"What?"

_**End of Chapter 7: Enough**_

_**Concluding: **_

In the end Sakura and Sasuke was never found and Naruto only trained himself to become better-even became the Hokage.

Sadly he died after a civil war broke out…Sasuke never survived and failed. Yet Sakura still is around somewhere in this world

And 10 years has passed since then.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

_**Thank you everyone who supported me in Enough**_

_**Yet I am sorry I lost [5 chapters] b/c my old computer broke down**_

_**No worries I will be making a part 2 of the story, but it will be of Sakura and how it's been for her in the last 10 years**_


End file.
